


Missing

by telperion_15



Series: Nick/Connor [15]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Community: primeval100, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Missing Persons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been two months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100 challenge #47 The Anomaly Detection Device.
> 
> Prequel to 'Forever And A Day'.

It had been two months. And there was still no sign.  
  
Connor ate and worked in front of the anomaly detector. He probably would have slept in front of it too, except Lester had flat out refused his pleas.  
  
But he wouldn’t leave the ARC. Just in case. If the anomaly came back, he didn’t want to miss it.  
  
It was Abby’s turn to talk to him today.  
  
“Come on, why don’t you come home? Just for a bit.”  
  
Connor shook his head. He had to be here. He had to wait.  
  
It was the only way he’d find Nick.


End file.
